The present disclosure relates generally to an image forming apparatus, and relates particularly to an image forming apparatus provided with a caster that movably supports a main body of the apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus provided with a caster that movably supports a main body of the apparatus and is capable of changing a height of the main body of the apparatus. The caster includes, for example, a wheel, a main body portion that swivelably supports a rotation shaft of the wheel, a bolt portion that is fastened to the main body portion and extends in an up-and-down direction, and a nut that is movable in the up-and-down direction along the bolt portion and supports the main body of the apparatus.
In such an image forming apparatus provided with a caster, the nut is rotated with respect to the bolt portion so as to be moved in the up-and-down direction, and thus a height of the main body of the apparatus can be changed.